pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Element02/Thoughts on Fairy Type
Now that fairy type has been uncovered as the newest type and also the type for Sylveon, the Pokemon fanbase has again split into 3 teams. You have the people who love the idea and cannot wait to have a Fairy Team, then you have those who will give it a chance, and then you have people that hate the idea---some people hating it so much that they have decided that Pokemon is something that they will no longer invest money on. ...I may not be quitting Pokemon, but, as I said on my Facebook Group last night: I think Fairy-type was a huge mistake on GameFreak's part and I find it to be a HORRIBLE idea. As a type...it might be fine by itself if they only included new Pokemon into this group. But, to extend the typing to old Pokemon, that is just crazy. I mean, even MARILL is a Fairy type...for reals?! But...that's not my biggest issue with the typing (because some things like Jigglypuff makes sense for Fairy, as does Sylveon. Just, the other ones seem really stupid to me) // my BIGGEST issue with the typing is that it is super effective against Dragon-type Pokemon. In Generation 1, there was only 4 Dragon-type Pokemon, right? And along with Ghost and psychic types, Dragon was way too overpowered. So, GameFreak balanced that all out in Generation 2 by giving it the weakness' of itself and ice-type moves. Cool. Dragons could still be powerful but now there was a way to beat them and also make them semi-weak at the same time. Still, as more generations passed this blance never changed, and it has been working it out just fine. At times it even seemed like the 2 weaknesses made Dragons much weaker than what they should be, and asides from Zekrom and Altaria, I try and keep Dragon's out of my party as much as possible because they have so many different Elemental weaknesses. But now, adding Fairy-type to the list of things that can KO a Dragon in one hit...it just makes no sense! Logically, a fairy is something small and nymph-like...then you have a big-fucking-Dragon with boiling magma in it's stomach that rains down poison blood when slain. One flap pf their wings can bring down cities and these things get taken down by Fairies?! Plus, 3 weaknesses! Look ay Gyarados, he would be screwed! Fairy-type, Dragon-type, and affected by Thunder & Grass-type moves...ungh! Might as well not even have one in your party if you want to get anywhere. Sheesh. So yeah...while Dragons may have always been overrated, they are a favorite among Trainers...and now GameFreak has added this new weakness to really challenge us, but all it is doing is pissing the majority of us off. I'm loving all the other new features that E3 put into their Trailer...but this fairy-thing has me really angry on the inside for obvious reasons. But...this is just my personal opinion. What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts